Drunken Love
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Consuming alcohol makes you say strange things, and sometimes it makes you confess your feelings.


**Title** : Drunken Love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : -6918- Consuming alcohol makes you say strange things, and sometimes it makes you confess your feelings.

* * *

The smell of busy roads and public bathrooms could not be compared to the smell of fine wine. Hibari hated it, and wished that all the wine in the world would just leave him in peace. Unfortunately, when a fellow guardian is angered by a somewhat perverted illusionist, he is forced to take him to a bar to help him calm down. Of course drinking the liquid would not only cost a lot and eventually make him speak nonsense, but to see him completely full of rage just made him look like someone he did not recognize. It was obvious to many that Hibari preferred Mukuro the way he always has been, and would never reconsider that.

The bar they went to was quite crowded, but no one bothered to go up to them and piss Hibari off. He was mad enough to bring this person to this place late at night on a Saturday, so it was best if no one did come to their table. Not one glass has been drank by Hibari, not that he couldn't afford such an expensive bottle, but he really hated alcohol; though not enough to not buy a bottle for someone else. Mukuro was the same; he hated alcohol, but his temper just made him consent to drinking the stuff. Two empty glasses are now on the table, with one half-full being in between the slender fingers of the drunk illusionist.

Hibari hoped that this person would not go wild, and much to his luck he seems to be more tired than energetic or crazy. His head's resting on the table, slightly on top of his extended arm. His shiny eyes are on the glass that he steadily holds. Hibari is sitting up straight with his arms crossed, still wondering as to why he agreed to take the younger boy out to this place. The crowds were enough to anger him, and the smell just made it all a lot worse.

"Kufufu." The sound of laughter snapped Hibari out of his thoughts, causing a pair of light blue eyes to look at the half-asleep teenager. "Not once have I ever expected to go out with you, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro says in a gentle tone. His eyes do not part from the glass that hesitantly moves from side to side. Hibari does not watch the glass that could, in anytime, tip over. Instead he keeps his attentions on the surely drunk rival of his. He isn't even sure why he even bothers listening to someone who is drunk, but with nothing to do, it was the best thing he could choose to past the time. As long as he didn't find sleeping an option. He wouldn't of course, because this bar had some strippers too. Neither guardians paid them any attention.

"It pleases me greatly to know that we have gone out together." Hibari glares. He is unsure what the other is trying to say, as if he is in the right mind to make any sense. Unlike the usual, Mukuro's voice sounds soft and sweet, not so seductive and cruel. The cloud guardian is not sure which one he prefers out of the two, but as long as he is not going to die of boredom at this place, he doesn't care. "Because you are someone very special to me." Hibari is a bit stunned by this statement. He can say that Mukuro is just spitting out words that pop into his head, making everything he hears all a lie. However, to actually hear it no matter what, is shocking, and kind of...flattering and also interesting.

"I am no longer sure why I have never told you the truth but," He pauses, allowing that smile of his to grow. Revealing the joy he is having despite earlier being dead mad for being forced to disguise as a woman, or who he likes to describe, a _whore_. The incident was very embarrassing for him, but it was very hilarious for Hibari. He had laughed so loud that he surprised even himself for his sudden large amount of joy. Mukuro was about to snap and was so ready to beat the hell-out-of Daemon who laughed just as loud as the tenth generation Vongola cloud guardian.

It was not done as a prank, but to trick the enemy.

Even Belphegor had to take part in it.

Anyway, the incident could not keep Hibari happy long enough to smile up to this point. He brought back his serious expression soon after Mukuro stormed out of the headquarters, completely frustrated and humiliated. This must of made his passionate hatred for the Mafia grow. Sadly, Primo will not free him from his position, having to desire nothing more but to make everyone happy even if it torments them first. Tsunayoshi thinks otherwise, because he does not agree with Primo, but his tutor makes him.

"I like you, Hibari Kyoya. I like you a lot." Hibari is left speechless by the statement, and cannot bring himself to believe what he's just heard. If it was the totally disturbed Mukuro speaking, then it would be a set of insults thrown at his face, and even those words that may come out Hibari would believe them. Not this, not something so...unexpected such as this. To be told that he is liked by someone he hates is embarrassing, and very hard to accept. With Mukuro being drunk, there is more than a small reason for Hibari not to believe him.

However, he is curious about what Mukuro has to say next, so he does not do anything other than listen.

"I always have, and wether you believe me or not, I don't mind." He pauses, forcing the atmosphere that surrounds them to become more uncomfortable and tense for the blushing Hibari. "...I love you, Kyoya, and I am so sorry for hurting you." An awkward silence breaks into the tension, while the color of Hibari's cheeks darken, and his desire to not believe those words grows. How could he believe them? Mukuro of all people loves him. Mukuro! He is another man, and this isn't some show for him to pretend that he is a seductive hot lady.

The only explanation to all this is...

Mukuro is speaking complete nonsense.

"I love you." He says it again, forcing Hibari to become both annoyed and confused. He can't believe this, and he can't keep calm about it either. Though Mukuro can. Those shiny eyes of his begin to close, just as Hibari begins to think hard about everything that just happened and tries to make sense of it all.

_Thud_

A not so loud noise knocks Hibari back to reality, and as he scans the table, he soon spots the source of the sound. The glass, the glass that was still half empty, has fallen sideways onto the clean table. The red whine pours out onto it, escaping the glass as if it was it's prison. There is no sight of those miss-matched eyes since the owner has his beautiful eyes closed.

He must be asleep.

Hibari's heart thumps at an unusually fast rate as he looks at the innocent face. So clear, so young, and so perfect. Mukuro has not appeared to him like this before, so it is also hard for Hibari to believe that this is the Mukuro who once beat him up, humiliated him, made him laugh, and made him blush by saying such romantic words. It is hard to believe anything that has happened today. Four victims were forced to appear as beautiful young ladies while trying to seduce men who were at the Vongola headquarters to destroy the rings and permanently whip Primo from this world. What they did was a great success, and the men were killed without their knowledge. However, revealing who was who right after the act, was the worst part.

All that was hard enough to believe, because no one would expect said four victims to act so well and look so sexy, especially Rokudo Mukuro who was the best actor. Very naughty-like, and girly at the same time. It did not make Hibari hard, instead it made him both disgusted and curious. It made Tsunayoshi very worried, since he seriously wanted to know who was so good at seducing.

To have a drunk rival of yours confess his impossible love for you is too much for Hibari, and of course he must say that he does not believe anything that Mukuro has said. Nothing must be trusted, even if those words make him hard and aroused. He won't believe any of it, and even if those words were true, he would not accept that love of Mukuro's.

Never.

"Kyoya," A soft voice speaks out, almost startling the frowning guardian. "Can I hug you?" Mukuro is quite disappointed when he sees the other shake his head. He looks unhappy and very serious. His confession must of displeased Hibari, but just like he said, he doesn't mind what Hibari believes, he still loves him dearly. That is why the small frown is replaced with a happy smile.

"Go to bed." Hibari demands, and ironically it is the first thing he has said the entire time they came out. This fact doesn't seem to bother Hibari, unless he is completely unaware of it. Anyway, Mukuro finds it not worth thinking about too much, and instead he decides to focus of what he says next to make Hibari happy. Even though he was humiliated this afternoon, deep down he was proud to make Hibari laugh in complete joy for the first time.

"Will you join me?"

* * *

The taste of alcohol is sickening, and as it runs down Hibari's throat he finds a certain part of himself wanting more of it. That is why he pulls Mukuro down towards him for another hot kiss. To take away all the taste left in that warm mouth and down his own throat.

For someone who is weak when it comes to drinking such substance, quickly becomes dizzy and behaves unlike himself. He does have some self control, but his desires are no longer hidden and that is why he claws and cries underneath the one who claims to love him a lot. He is unsure if Mukuro had planned for this to happen when he had asked that question, but Hibari surely wasn't going to cuddle the illusionist while he went to sleep, all he planned on doing was to escort him to one of the beds they have here for super drunk customers. Things didn't turn out the way he planned when Mukuro suddenly held him against a wall and brought the taste of alchohol into his mouth while kissing him.

Just a couple-of-seconds long kiss was enough to make Hibari submit to his sexual desires for Mukuro. Not once has he felt like this for anyone, especially women, and when Mukuro said those things, his pants just felt too tight for him. He needed this, he needed to sleep with Mukuro in order to unleash all these desires that have suddenly build up within his body. He wants Mukuro bad and hopes that everything he was told, was the truth.

"Kyoya...! Kyoya...! Roll over!"

Hibari does as he is told, and begins moaning when he feel something come into his tight hole from behind. It hurts, but as they continue the feeling just turns more into pleasure. "Oh Mukuro~!" He loves this feeling, but no matter how much he does, he will never like alcohol.

He will like Mukuro instead.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
